Misunderstood
by cupcakephantom
Summary: A misunderstood First Mate on Foxy's pirate ship and his ways are creating a large impact on Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria as he tries to make his new friends smile when they feel a bit blue. Also he protects his friends with an iron fist and no that isn't a pun if you're wondering. (includes sexual references, lots of cussing, maybe a lemon, ect.)
1. The Beginning

**Cp: Hi! And welcome to my fanfiction!**

**Foxy: I feel idiotic waves from you.**

**Cp: I'm sorry, did you not remember last time you got me angry, even if you were my favorite?**

***Flashback***

**Cp: What did you just say to me?**

**Foxy: I said you were stupid!**

**Cp: Let me see your wrist.**

**Foxy: Okay... But why?**

**Cp: This! *Slits wrist***

**Foxy: Holy shit! What the fuck!? I thought you were nice!**

**Cp: That's what everyone thinks, but I can be darker than Golden Freddy.**

**Foxy: That means you're the one who told him to go fuck himself then he fucked himself!**

**Cp: Wait...How is that possible? (•-•)**

***End of Flashback***

**Foxy: I'ma go look for Mangle. Poor thing.**

**Cp: Awkward... To the fanfiction... I guess...**

Third person POV

The went as usual as it ever was, the animatronics kept their fake smiles as they hid their hatred and anger which came from all the years of being disrespected, damaged, and even peed on. Foxy was considered lucky to be out of order resting in peace because he caused the bite of '87. All animatronics were happy whenever they were closed at night, so they could finally roam the pizzeria in peace with no children. Chica usually cried whenever the children became more abusive than usual, but she was always able to pull through the days. As night came, the animatronics began to stretch and get comfortable, only today they were told to wait for and get Foxy. Chica set out to get crimsoned colored fox out of Pirate's Cove, and returned shortly returning with Foxy. Just as Foxy was about to greet his friends, the front doors swung open letting a well dressed, chubby, short man in.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait," said the man also known as "Anyways I have great news! We are now able to buy you guys new suits and repair your endoskeletons! And that's not all I have something for Foxy!" said cheerfully, catching Foxy's attention.

"And what do ye have in mind, lad?" Foxy asked inching closer.

"Well Foxy," began the owner "Have you ever wanted a First Mate before?" asked the owner.

Foxy jumped up immediately surprising the man that stood before him "You should know ta answer to that question, lad!" exclaimed Foxy "I be wantin' a First Mate for a long time!".

"Well then Foxy, tomorrow you should be expecting your very First Mate ever tomorrow! At noon since we're closed tomorrow so you guys could be fixed up! Also we're adding more rules to keep you guys more safe." said as he began to leave.

As soon as he left Foxy began cheering with joy and ran around the pizzeria thinking about his new First Mate, but Freddy had a worried look on his face knowing how ruthless the children could be, considering that once two children managed to rip Bonnie's face off. The thought of it made Freddy shiver not wanting to remember it...

**Hey guys! Sorry if it seems short, but since it's springbreak I'll definitely be able to update more! Please review to tell me what you think! I'm also open to any suggestions that you think might make the story better! Love you guys and have a great day!**

~**Byeeeee!**


	2. The Rapist

**Cp: Hey guys this chapter might be short. I really do apologize for the shortness, but I promise that they become longer as the story goes on.**

**Foxy: Lies.**

**Cp: Wow, is this your idea of being supportive?**

**Foxy: No.**

**Cp: One day you are gonna die...**

**Foxy: Fight me.**

***Cp overpowers Foxy and starts beating him mercilessly***

**Fox: While they do that enjoy the chapter!**

**Foxy: FUCK YOU CP!**

**Cp: GET OVER HERE YOU YIFFY FUCK!**

FOXY'S POV

I looked up too see mechanics come in preparing to repair me as well as others came to decorate my cove and clean it up for the grand reopening of Pirate's Cove. It only took about two hours to fix me up. I became more impatient as time went on, waiting for my new First Mate to arrive. I was about to give up on waiting until I heard steps coming towards my cove. I turned to see walk in with a new animatronic. It was a dog dressed up as a pirate, with a bandana around his head. He had a happy look on his face, it was full of cheerfulness from what I guessed the interesting setting he saw. I walked down from the stage to greet him.

"Ahoy there lad," I began as walked to him, " I be the-"

"Greatest pirate to sail the seven seas!" said my First Mate "I should already know, Foxy!".

I looked at him "How do ye know my name?" I asked him being a bit creeped out that my First Mate knew my name and I didn't. He looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"I'm programmed to know, puto," he says smiling "Also, my name is Dasher if you must know!"

(A/N: Puto means Man whore!)

"What does puto mean?" I asked

"It means…Boss…" he said with a smile that made him seem like he was lying about what it meant, but I ignored the thought. He left me to greet the others, leaving me alone.

DASHER'S POV

I can't believe how easy it was to lie to Foxy, I thought as I skipped to the show stage to see

the other animatronics I saw earlier. All I can say is that they may have not noticed a golden animatronic bear behind them, and he seemed so huggable. I got to the show stage before anyone could notice me. _Perfect, _I thought as I creeped behind the unsuspecting bear, _1, 2 ,3,_

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I angrily said imitating Foxy's voice behind him making him and the others

jump as made my escape. As I checked the task off in my mind, I noticed the yellow bear again in a corner. I walked toward it in excitement, but walked backwards into a corner as the yellow bear walked towards me telling me to play with him. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck this shit,_ I thought, _Everyone knows when a creepy person says to play with them, the victim either gets killed, raped, tortured, or have to play a game of death._ He got close enough to rape me, then he leaned in and asked me a question,

"Who may you be?" He asked,

"D-Dasher… Are you gonna rape me?"

"Why would any-" He began, but fell over in pain. I wondered why until I realized my knee may have destroyed his balls,

"You know what Mister… Bear… uh…" I said leaving not knowing the rapist's name,

"…My… Name is… Golden Freddy…" he managed to say,

"Well okay then, Fuck this shit cause I shall not be raped today!" I said closing the door, then realizing that it was about 12:30 already. I traveled back to Pirate's Cove, but I made sure kick the bear hiding in the shadows near a security office right in the balls just because it might've been the rapist, although he sounded differently, so might've been the other bear...

**Cp: Good news! I'll be updating more until august when school starts again!**

**Foxy: You would still update once every 5 months cause you lazy.**

**Cp: Your opinion shall never be needed! Anyways that means more chapters and also be sure to review please and Bye!**

**Cp: Wait, where the hell is Fox? *Turns to Foxy***

**Foxy: *Walks away quickly away from Cp***

**Cp:*Chases Foxy* FOXY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHERE FOX IS!**


End file.
